


Thank You For the Meal.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has different dinner plans than you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For the Meal.

Makoto entered the kitchen, wearing his favourite pair of grey sweatpants and drying off his freshly washed hair with a towel. Bare feet padded against the tile floor and up to you, standing in front of the stove, preparing dinner. Strong arms wrapping around you gently. His hands landed on your stomach.  
“Hey.” he cooed into your ear before giving it a light kiss.  
“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

You had to roll your eyes, You couldn’t believe people actually thought your boyfriend was cool.  
“That was lame. And I’m just making stew. Nothing fancy.”  
“Smells good anyway”

You hummed out in response, continuing to stir the thick soup in the pot. It wasn’t long before you felt Makoto’s lips travelling from the back of your ear down your neck.  
“You smell even better though.”  
“Hey, hey…the burner is on. I gotta finish dinner.”

His hand reached out and clicked the burner off.  
“I can think of something I’d much rather have.”  
You had to admit, it was hard to resist him when his hands were stroking your sides oh so slowly. And his mouth worked on the crook of your neck like that.

“Fine but…make sure you eat it all up.”  
He easily spun you around and captured your lips in his. Lifting you up to seat you on the nearby countertop. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and returned his kisses. Enjoying the way he lavished you with touches and light massages to your body. His mouth dropped down to give proper attention to your collarbone and sternum. Hands pushing up the top you were wearing, slipping it off over your head and discarding your bra. Quickly returning to give light licks and nibbles to your right nipple. Cupping your other breast lightly, pressing down on the stiffening bud and pinching it between his fingers. Green eyes darted up to watch your reaction as he slowly dragged his teeth against your sensitive nipples. 

Smiling at the way your breath caught, he repeated the action. Giving your breast a final kiss, he worked his lips down your tummy to the hem of your pants. He stood up to gently push your back down on the counter and slide off your pants, pulling down your panties down your thighs, he ducked under to situate himself between your legs. Peppering kisses along your inner thighs and the crease of your legs. He gave a teasing nibble to your thigh and looked up at you.

“Thank you for the meal.”  
He gave a wink and began tracing kisses along the outside of your pussy. Just close enough to feel the heat from your core. Starting from the bottom of your lips, he started licking and tugging them between his lips. Making sure to give every nerve ending attention. Sucking them into his mouth and pressing wet kisses to them. Using his fingers, he delicately spread your folds and pressed his tongue very lightly to the opening of your cunt. Stroking his tongue up and down, up and down, up and down over the entrance to your pussy. He then pressed the tip of his tongue to the little valley between your clit and your hole. Flicking his tongue in small circles, the sensation sent shocks and shudders up your spine. He was so achingly close to your clit, but he refused to touch it directly. He loved the way this was making you whine.

To reward you for being so patient, he gave a few short licks to your clit before retracting and focusing his attention to your lips again. Going in zig-zags across your pussy, never going too fast. His tongue would occasionally dip down, teasing you with the promise of pushing into your core, but he always held himself back. When he finally wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked it lightly, it made your legs go limp. It didn’t last long, he didn’t want you cumming too fast.

“You taste so amazing, I could lick you for hours.”  
Grasping hold of your hips to keep you from bucking, he tentatively kissed your clit before sliding his tongue into your wet little hole. Going slowly at first, his tongue pressing in and out, in and out. His hand curling around you to press a finger lightly against the top of your clit. Makoto’s pace began to quicken, his tongue working faster, fucking you. It had you squirming.

“You like that? You like when I fuck you with my tongue?”  
You responded only by grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling him back to your cunt. Which he eagerly responded to by thrusting his tongue into you with added enthusiasm. His finger rubbed your clit in tight, fast circles. Beckoning for you to cum for him. Especially when the tip of his muscle pressed against that sweet spot inside you.

Your thighs clenched around him when you came undone. Your orgasm surging through your whole body, causing you to shake and cry out his name. As you cooled down, Makoto licked up every last drop you had to offer him and rose. Smiling as innocently as he could.

“That was delicious, thank you.”

He looked over to the pot on the stove.  
“Stew might be out, want to order pizza?”

The thought was interrupted by your hand palming the erection now obvious through his sweats.

“Not so fast mister, I still haven’t had my treat yet.”


End file.
